Venom Returns
Venom Returns is the eleventh episode of season three. When Dormammu and Baron Mordo learn that Stark Enterprises developed a Dimensional Portal Machine they recruit Venom to steal it so they can free Dormammu from his dimension. When Spider-Man gets help from his new ally, War Machine, Baron Mordo sends in a new symbiote villain named Carnage to help Venom. Plot The New York City Police Department have trapped a dangerous criminal named Cletus Kasady in his home. As Terri Lee arrives Kasady throws a grenade out of the window and it explodes. However, none of the police officers are injured. J3 Communications is reporting on the polices raid on Kasady's home and J. Jonah Jameson and Joseph Robertson watch the news report from the Daily Bugle. Jameson says that Kasady's capture will be a front page story. Robbie then informs Jameson that Peter Parker is on his way to the crime scene. Terri Lee along with three other uniformed police officers raid Kasady's home. However, Terri Lee gets separated from the officers and gets trapped inside a room with Cletus Kasady. As Terri Lee aims her gun at Kasady he knocks it out of her hand. Kasady then throws Detective Lee on the ground and is about to harm her but Spider-Man bursts in. However, Kasady lifts up his shirt and reveals that he has a bomb strapped to his waist. Spider-Man quickly grabs the bomb off of Kasady and web swings away from the building. Spider-Man realizes that the bombs blast radius is very large and that he won't get far enough away from the city in time. Spider-Man then throws the bomb into the sky where it explodes safely. Kasady hears the explosion and believes that Spider-Man is dead. However, as Terri Lee arrests Kasady she tells Kasady not to count Spider-Man out because he has been in worse situation then that before. Meanwhile in Central Park a couple witnesses a meteor crash in the park. As they run to the crater they look at the meteor. As the man pocks the meteor with a stick they re surrounded two different alien symbiotes. A few minutes later back at Kasady's house, Spider-Man watches from a rooftop as Terri Lee arrests Cletus Kasady. Spider-Man is then surrounded by a purple smoke and a telepathic image of Madame Web appears before Spider-Man. Madame Web wars Spider-Man that the evil he will soon face will be unstoppable unless he learns to rely on unlikely allies. Madame then then tells Spider-Man that "A warrior keeps his friends close and his enemies closer" and then vanishes. However, Spider-Man is confused by Madame Web's message. Cast Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*Cletus Kasady's home ::*Daily Bugle ::*Central Park Items *Web shooters *Bomb *Promethium X *Venom symbiote *Carnage symbiote Continuity *Despite airing after The Spot this episode and Carnage actually take place before The Spot. :*In The Spot, Tony Stark shut down Jonathan Ohnn's portal research because Baron Mordo and Carnage attempted to use Stark Enterprises portal technology to bring Dormammu to Earth. Trivia *Season three had fourteen episodes but only eight of them dealt with sins committed by fathers. In this episode Cletus Kasady implies that he was abused growing up (possibly by his father but not confirmed within the episode). This abuse made Kasady psychotic which led to him becoming a criminal. *Terri Lee states that Cletus Kasady's bomb appears to be made out of B9 Fragmentation Plastique. However, this type of plastic explosive apparently doesn't really exist and was created for Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *During the episode Madame Web tells Spider-Man that a warrior keeps his friends close and his enemies closer. This is reference to the movie, The Godfather, Part II. In The Godfather, Part II, Michael Corleone tells Frank Pentangeli that his father taught him to "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Episode review Quotes "Come out and nobody gets hurt!" "Nobody gets hurt? Man, what fun would that be?" : '-Police officer & Cletus Kasady' "How can one man hold the entire NYPD at bay like that?" "Jonah, Kasady's not a man, he's a monster. He's done things even the Post wouldn't print." : '-J. Jonah Jameson & Joseph Robertson' "Terri, you like your job?" "What?" "Kassady loves his." : '-Police officer & Terri Lee' "I was raised in this place. It was a real house of horrors. It still is man! You'll see!" : '-Cletus Kasady' (Cletus Kasady reveals that he has a bomb strapped to him.) "In thirty seconds I'll be meeting you all in. . ." (Spider-Man grabs the bomb from Kasady.) "Thanks big mouth! Now I know how much time I have!" : '-Cletus Kasady & Spider-Man' "He'll never get far enough away. We're all gonna go kablooey!" : '-Cletus Kasady' "Rest in pieces Spider-Man." "Don't count him out! He's gotten out of worse then that before!" : '-Cletus Kasady & Terri Lee' "Once again our hero triumphs. The cheers of a grateful city ringing in his ears. Well somethings ringing in my ears." : '-Spider-Man' "Kasady, I hope you get a real good shrink, and a real long sentence." : '-Spider-Man' "Uh-oh. I've seen this happen before. No spider sense. No danger. So this has got to be. . . Madame Web. You don't surprise me anymore. This time I knew it was you." "I see nothing clever in that Spider-Man. You've always been awfully good at deducing things that were pathetically obvious." "Gee, thanks. Don't tell me you teleported all this way just to insult little old me?" "No. To warn you. The evil you will soon confront will be unstoppable. Unless you learn to overcome fear and rely on unlikely allies. Remember a warrior keeps his friends close and his enemies closer." "Wait, come back! What do you mean! What evil! Why does she always do this? She wants to make a warrior out of me. A warrior, me? Heck, I'm still fighting acne." : '-Spider-Man & Madame Web' Category:A-Z Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Sins of the Fathers